


Asgard: The lost world

by strawhat4life, wanderingidealism



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atlantis AU, F/M, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, and some bonus characters, i think yo uget it with the characters avengers, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis have been searching for the lost world Asgard together ever sense their mutual friend Bucky introduced them when they were kids. They've been deemed insane by their co workers they've been tossed out of every meeting of the scientific community in New York and just as they start to doubt themselves a Mysterious Business man decides to invest in their quest to find the lost world.<br/>Expecting to find some ruins what happens when these two stumble upon an entire thriving world lead by two (rather attractive) Prince's and their so called "friends" turn on them in greed?<br/>Well you're just going to have to read and find out aren't you? (DISNEY ATLANTIS AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange visitor

**Author's Note:**

> something i've been working on for a while with my friend, we don't own anything obviously hope you enjoy  
> Cast:  
> Darcy/Steve - Milo Thatch  
> Amora: the enchantress - Helga Sinclaire

"Alright are you ready?" Darcy asked him as she wrapped her jacket around the broom and readjusted the hat on top. They were getting ready for their presentation to the board of the Museum they worked at and, unfortunately due to the day and age they lived in, Darcy knew they wouldn't listen to her.  
Which meant that the presentation was forced upon the twig like shoulders of her childhood friend, Steve.  
Steve stood in front of the chalk board looking at the fake figures that Darcy had set up and dressed up in clothes from the Museums lost and found, this was ridiculous. If anyone expected him, a scrawny, asthmatic, kid from Brooklyn to be able to pitch this whole expedition idea that Darcy had to the board, well then you'd have to be out of your mind.  
"Darcy-"  
"no, no, no!" she said quickly cutting him off as she moved to hide behind the broom-lady she had been constructing which now wore a lovely red hat with a flower on the side "I am Mrs. Mue-ney!" Darcy said flapping the coat sleeve in an attempt to make her dummy wave Steve laughed a bit and shook his head at her antics. She'd been like this ever since they were kids, trying to do everything she could to make him more comfortable around people. Of course Bucky did the same thing when they were little.  
Steve had always been this shy, awkward little kicked puppy, the only time he ever felt otherwise was when he was around Darcy and Bucky.  
Bucky had been their old friend who introduced them when they were six years old, Steve remembered it because Bucky had just beaten the crap out of these boys that were picking on him and when one tried to hit him well the kid didn't expect for Darcy to nail him with a rock that was for sure. Darcy had never been a proper young lady by definition of society Steve had learned that soon after he doubted her because "Girls are icky and slow" (cut him some slack he was six) but Darcy proved that wrong right away, actually she could keep up to Bucky better than he could for a while but they always waited for him and Steve appreciated that, they had always grown close.  
Steve began to practice the presentation stumbling over his words Darcy rolled her eyes  
“Louder! I can’t hear you” she said imitating a man’s voice as she moved a man that she had made out of a feather duster Steve tried not to laugh but he spoke a bit louder then as Darcy began to walk around them making sure she could hear him  
“Shoulders back! Come on Steve project!” Darcy coached him Steve sighed a bit running a hand through his hair, sometimes she got way to into this, you’d think by now she’d know this stuff didn’t work for him.  
Darcy heard the phone ring and sprinted to get it but she tripped over a chair and went face first into the floor Steve rolled his eyes walking up to the phone and answering  
“Hello?....Yes Mr. Fury….yes I understand hang on one second” Steve turned around to look at Darcy who pulled herself up on a chair as she fixed her glasses “heater in room six isn’t working.” Steve said Darcy sighed she took the phone and Steve moved over to the boiler he loosened a few knobs before he turned to Darcy who tossed him a wrench Steve caught it and slammed it into the boiler until it made a satisfied CLANK VRrRrRrR  
“That better?” Darcy asked into the phone she paused for a moment to listen to Mr. Fury before she hung up and sighed as if to make things better a letter shot down the tube to them Darcy grabbed it before Steve could and began to read over it carefully  
“YOU SONS OF-“  
“DARCY!” Steve cut her off before she got the chance to cuss but Darcy settled for throwing the letter on the floor and stomping it into the dust  
“THEY MOVED OUR APPOINTMENT!” she shouted at him if it was possible Steve went even whiter than the pale skin of a roman statue skin he already had.  
“Wh-when did they move it too?!”  
“Now.”  
“Now?”  
“Do we need to add hard of hearing to your mile long health list? Yes now!” Darcy said running to grab her coat Steve bolted for the front of the room grabbing as many materials he could get his hand on before hurrying to the door with Darcy.  
The two bolted for the room catching the board just as they were finally giving up and leaving  
“Wait a minute!” Darcy shouted but the group of men took off all trying to get away.  
Darcy huffed a bit she looked back at Steve who was having the worst time catching his breath she hurried back to him to help him but he swatted her hands away wheezing as he attempted to breath through his asthma  
“g-go go get them.” Steve said to her Darcy was still worried but when he continued to swat her hands away she huffed a bit and finally ran after one of the board members she could get close too  
“Sir! Please you got to listen to us, just five minutes” Darcy said blocking his way in the door on the way out trying to move in front of him but he unfortunately was small enough to just slip under her arm and hurry to his car. Darcy hurried after him quickly when he opened the door threw her shoulder against it to close it before he could get in  
“Really sir this is absolutely critical to Mr. Rogers and my own research we translated a shield that seemed to be in the same language that is said to be written in the shepherds journal and what the previous translator thought was Greenland was actually a very common typo to Iceland and I believe that the book could be-“  
“Miss Lewis,” The board member cut her off from her mile a minute speech “We are not funding a fantasy, we are funding actual research to real places not some fantasy world Asgard!” he shouted at her getting annoyed but Darcy glared at him  
“It is Not a fantasy! It is real Bucky believed-“  
“James Buchanan Barnes was a lunatic for believing in such fairy tales and then planting them in yours and Mr. Rogers head!”  
Darcy fumed at the statement her blood boiling and her fists clenching the man then pushed her out of the way a bit harder than was probably meant and knocked her into a puddle lying on the side walk as Steve caught up  
“HEY!” Steve yelled hurrying to the board member’s side and glaring at him through his window “That is not how you speak about our friend, that is not how you talk to or treat a lady and you’re going to apologize right now!”  
The man looked down his glasses at Steve who stood glaring daggers at him  
“And what are you going to do if I don’t Mr. Rogers?”  
Steve reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper  
“This is my resignation form! If you don’t apologize and at least listen to us I quit!”  
The man laughed taking the letter and tearing it in half right in Steve’s face  
“Then Quit! There is nothing in this world you can say that will make me change my mind you have a bright future Mr. Rogers I suggest dropping the dead weight,” the man was very careful to look at Darcy who was trying to stop her knee from bleeding where she had hit it on the side walk, Steve fumed glaring at him  
“and put your studies to good use.” With that he rolled up his window and took off Steve just glared after the car there was nothing he could do at this point, especially with Darcy being hurt. Steve knelt down next to Darcy and gave her a gentle smile  
“Don’t worry Darce, we’ll show him and the rest of them too” Steve assured her as he helped her up carefully and picked up the image of the shield which was now soaked from the pouring rain.  
Darcy fixed her glasses and looked at Steve with a small smile that Steve knew she would always put on even though she didn’t mean it  
“Yeah I know Steve,” she said to him with that the two of them walked back to the museum.  
Darcy changed into a spare outfit she had on hand and sat by the heater while Steve made some tea for the both of them. The two didn’t speak for a long time just letting the silence grow but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence really, they were used to this kind of silence where their failure hung in the air above their heads looming like a dark cloud over their heads. Steve handed Darcy her tea and took a look at her knee to make sure it was alright  
“Don’t worry about it Steve.” Darcy told him Steve nodded and pulled up a stool next to her he took a small sip of his own tea  
“Steve,” Darcy started “Would you ever ditch me to get ahead?” she asked him she didn’t meet his gaze so she didn’t see the shocked and slightly hurt look he gave her  
“Darcy of course not!” Steve said to her he put his arm around her pulling her in for a hug and smiled “You’re like my sister Darce, the day I leave you in the dust is the day that I probably finally die” he said to her Darcy looked up at him and smiled a bit and nodded  
“Come on, lets get out of here” Darcy said standing up Steve nodded they got ready and went home to the apartment they shared Darcy dropped her bag not even bothering with the coat rack as she took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes.  
Steve tried to turn the lights on but when he flipped the switch nothing happened, he sighed  
“powers out”  
“So get some candles” Darcy said flopping on the couch however she was not expecting to fall on top of someone and flipped letting out a small scream which made Steve jump  
“Not the greeting I usually get,” the strange woman admitted brushing her dress off “Then again I was told that you didn’t date much Mr. Rogers,” Steve was surprised that she knew him  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
“And I’m not his date, he’s like my brother.” Darcy said shaking her head with a scowl she couldn’t get over how gross the thought was  
The woman sighed pulling up the sleeves of her dress that had been previously revealing her cleavage quite a bit and stood up  
“My name is Amora, I’ve got a friend who wanted me to tell you that he believes what you and what Bucky-“  
“And me” Darcy cut in folding her arms across her chest in a bit of an annoyed fashion Amora ignored her looking at Steve still  
“Were searching for, and he’d like to speak with you.” Amora finished Steve looked at Darcy to see what she thought he could practically see the gears in her head turning but she turned to him and gave a small smile, the same smile from earlier when he knew she didn’t approve but was trying to tell him it was his choice.  
“I’ll go if Darcy can come too.” Steve decided Amora shook her head  
“That’s not the deal-“  
“Well then I’m making a new one, Darcy goes or no one does.” Steve said stubbornly and Darcy’s smile changed to a more genuine one Amora sighed giving in and nodded  
“Fine.”  
With that our two heroes began their journey to find the lost world they had dreamt of sense they were children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve meet a surprise investor in their work, and get some interesting gifts that bucky left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so we're going to follow the story for the most part but there are a couple of things we are going to be changing for the sake of plot and to drag this out just a liiiitttllle longer, but i'm pretty sure you won't mind a little extra cute and stuff?  
> the cast for this chapter:  
> Coulson - Preston Whitmore  
> Amora - Helga Sinclair  
> Darcy/Steve - Milo

**_ Chapter Two _ **

   

      Amora drove the two to a large mansion like none the two had ever seen before Steve at least managed to handle it with some class,

Darcy…..

Well Darcy was Darcy. The brunette ran excitedly ahead of them looking at all the artifacts that draped the hall rattling off a bunch of what Steve assumed were facts and the histories of the objects but because she was speaking so quickly and so animatedly flapping her hands about it was only an assumption.  
Amora seemed rather good at ignoring it and Steve was just the tiniest bit embarrassed though he did share in Darcy’s excitement he just happened to be better at you know containing himself  
“Darcy,” Steve said at last as she took the helmet off of a suit of samurai armor and began to babble about the history “Maybe you shouldn’t touch?” he suggested Darcy blushed and put the helmet down (upside down might I add) on the suit of armor and stood next to Steve as they walked looking a bit embarrassedly at her feet which just in turn made Steve feel bad

“He’s in there, just be warned he likes to do Yoga in his bathrobe.” Amora said which caused Darcy and Steve to give each other a rather concerned look before Steve knocked on the door   
“It’s open!” the two looked at each other willing the other to open the door first, when neither did they did a quick game of rock, paper, scissors (while Amora questioned what kind of Toddlers she had brought here) Darcy lost. Darcy slowly pushed the door open and turned back to Steve blushing having opened it just as the man’s robe came open by mistake  
“Woops! Sorry bout that” he went to a normal standing position and tied the robe shut tightly with a sheepish smile and a blush as Steve then lead the way into the room ahead of Darcy who’s face still looked redder than a fire truck.

“Amora I said to bring-“  
“He wouldn’t go with out her.” Amora said simply as she also entered the room and began to turn the lights on revealing a room full of expensive looking cars, a huge glass fish tank full of exotic fish, and more ancient artifacts that Steve could tell Darcy wanted to look over more than anything but she knew it was more important to pay attention to the man before them.

“Sorry for the uh secrecy I’m Phil, Phil Coulson.” Phil said offering his hand Steve shook it first than Darcy did   
“So why did you want me here?” Steve asked him curiously as they began to follow him through the room   
“I’ve got something that might just interest you Mr. Rogers, You see I’m an old friend of James Barnes-“  
“You were friends with Bucky?” Darcy asked cutting him off by accident but Phil nodded to her   
“Yes Bucky, We met in college and all he could do the entire time was talk about you two and this stupid book that would supposedly lead to Asgard.”  
“ _The Warriors Journal_?” Steve asked curiously Phil nodded again shaking his head  
“He would go on and on about that stupid book one day I told him that if he ever found that damn book not only would I fund his trip to Asgard I’d kiss him square on the mouth.” Phil said shaking his head it was then they came to a small sitting area by a fire place, on the small coffee table was a brown wrapped package with Steve’s name on it.  
Steve looked to Darcy who motioned for him to open it. Steve sat on the couch and slowly began to unwrap whatever it was inside, his hands nervously shaking as Darcy sat down beside him on the arm rest of the couch and Phil took a seat in the arm chair across from them, Amora sat in a smaller chair more to the left of them.  
Steve’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when he first got a glimpse of the spine, an old leather bound book with what appeared to be a Nordic rune on the spine and Mjolnir, the mystical hammer in Norse myth was on it. Steve couldn’t help his excitement as he ripped off the rest of the paper to reveal to his eyes the one thing that they had needed as proof that Asgard existed  
“Should have seen his face when I kissed him, I’m a man of my word after all.” Phil told him smiling as Darcy’s eyes widened in shock. Steve looked up at Phil a child like grin on his face   
“Where did you find it?”  
“Greenland”  
“KNEW IT!” The two cheered excitedly before hugging each other Steve pulled away grinning ear to ear at Darcy  
“W-we’ve got to get a boat”  
“And a crew!”  
“Supplies”  
“How are we going to afford it?” Darcy asked Steve shrugged   
“I don’t know! I’ll rent a row boat if I have to but we’re getting there!”  
“That’s what I like to hear.” Phil said standing up he left for a second leaving Steve and Darcy to chat excitedly before he came back fully clothed in a nice suit he pushed a button on a small remote and a small door opened in the fish tank revealing a small model of a submarine, the sight of it snapped the two dorks out of their talk   
“Will that do?” Phil asked them leaning with his back against the tank and his arms folded across his chest. Darcy approached the tank first and examined it   
“It’s a little small to fit people, great decoration for your little buddies though.” She snarked with a smirk Phil shook his head and Steve put his face in his hand embarrassedly   
“It’ll do wonderfully thank you Mr. Coulson.” Steve said walking up beside Darcy  
“We still need a crew,” Darcy reminded Phil handed her a thing of files   
“Taken Care of”  
“We’ll have to quit our jobs.” Steve said still trying to plan  
“Didn’t you turn in your resignation form today?” Amora asked from her seat filing her nails boredly  
“We’ll have to tell the landlord” Darcy added Coulson smirked at them  
“Taken care of.”  
“Our stuff?” Steve added  
“Packed and ready to go” Coulson countered  
“The cat.” Darcy at last said before Steve picked up something white and fluffy that rubbed against his legs and it turned out to be the cat itself. The two looked at each other and smiled but Steve turned to Coulson  
“And Darcy is coming with me?” he added Coulson nodded   
“Of course, I’ve got something else for Darcy as well Bucky asked me to give it to her.” Coulson said he rummaged around until he pulled out another even smaller package and handed it to Darcy.

Darcy gave Steve a curious look before she opened it revealing a strange crystal necklace inside Darcy took it and examined the crystal before she shrugged and put it around her neck noticing the faint glow it emitted   
“Pretty” she said nodding a bit “So you get a book and I get jewelry doesn’t seem fair to me.” She said shaking her head a bit Steve ran his hand over his face Amora stood up then  
“I think it’s time I show you two to your rooms for the night.” She informed them before walking away Darcy shrugged and followed her Steve smiled at Phil  
“Thank you so much.”  
“Don’t think anything of it now get some sleep you’ve got a big journey ahead of you tomorrow” Phil told him Steve nodded before hurrying to catch up with Amora

Tomorrow was the start of a whole new adventure for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the launch of the submarine and getting to know some new roommates sounds fun huh?

The next day the group headed out for the launch of the submarine, Darcy and Steve’s things in the back seat ready for the adventure of a life time.  
Steve was nervous the instant he saw all the people as his stomach dropped into his feet, Darcy on the other hand was as excited as a kid at Christmas as she got out of the car and grabbed both her things and Steve’s before hurrying off  
“D-Darcy wait up!” Steve shouted but Coulson put a hand on his shoulder  
“Let her go, don’t need you chasing after her and having an Asthma attack in the first ten minutes of the adventure.” Coulson said to him smiling before walking with Steve as they passed all sorts of people, most of them intimidating compared to the scrawny sickly man that stood next to Coulson and Amora as they headed for the submarine, every now and again Steve would catch Darcy either flirting with one of said intimidating men or running to look at something with a shout of

“STEVE, STEVE CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY HAVE THIS?! OH MY GOD WHY DON’T WE HAVE THIS?!”  Or something of the sorts.  
Steve chuckled watching her do so, like a child at Christmas time. Steve was also very excited at the adventure they were about to go on, to finally prove Bucky was right all these years.   
“Nervous?” Coulson asked him Steve nodded it was obvious right away that he was the smallest and weakest man there, even the women looked stronger than him which was intimidating as well.  
“Don’t be, not yet any way.” Before Steve could ask Coulson what he meant a man approached them with Amora  
“Ah! Rogers this is Captain Johann Schmidt, he’ll be leading the expedition with you and your sister’s help.” Coulson introduced Schmidt was a tall pale man with slicked back dark brown hair and cold dark eyes that seemed to stare straight through Steve and gave him one hell of a bad vibe.  
“Sistra?” Schmidt asked in a thick German accent Coulson nodded to him

“If you didn’t have Miss Lewis you weren’t going to get Rogers.” Amora explained with a small wink at Steve causing his face to flush a tomato red as he looked back to the captain attempting to focus on him rather than the attractive woman before him.

Steve felt like there was something he was missing in the way the Captain spoke with Amora and Coulson, However Steve chose not to press the matter for now and offered his hand to the Captain in greeting  
“Captain Schmidt, it’s an honor to meet you sir.” Steve said with a smile before he turned to Amora “And it’s nice to see you again Ma’am” he added with a faint blush on his face   
Schmidt didn’t take his hand he simply looked Steve up and down before he nodded. Darcy then chose to come over taking quite a bit of stress off of Steve’s shoulders  
“Steve! You should see this thing I swear it’s bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!” she said excitedly with a laugh before she looked to the two  
“Darcy this is Captain Schmidt and you remember Amora.” Steve introduced Darcy nodded Schmidt gave a crooked smile to the woman and took her hand in greeting kissing it, something about the way he did made Steve’s blood boil it was probably the uncomfortable look on Darcy’s face as she glanced over at Steve as if asking for help but the quick action from the captain was soon finished as Coulson cleared his throat and straightened his suit tie.   
“It is very nice to meet you Miss Lewis.” Schmidt said Darcy gave a small nod and a polite smile before stepping just a tad closer to her brother  
“It’s…..really something to meet you too Captain.” Darcy said Steve tried to hide his smile at Darcy’s attempt to step lightly however from the look on Johan’s face she may as well have just canon balled into thin ice.  
“Amora why don’t you show these two their rooms so they might get settled and we can be off on our journey, I would like to have a few words with Mr. Coulson.” Schmidt requested Amora nodded before she motioned for the two to follow her.

The walk was silent between the three of them, which was odd considering Darcy had previously been buzzing around everywhere like some loose firework, once they were a bit further behind Amora, Darcy turned to Steve  
“Is it just me or did the Captain give you the creeps?” she asked him Steve nodded quickly glad to know he wasn’t the only one who got the strange vibe.   
“Rogers!” Amora shouted over her shoulder at them “Your room is here! You’ve got two roommates Barton and Banner.” Amora said Steve looked confused but before he could ask Darcy was the first one to blurt out the question  
“You mean Steve and I don’t have a room together?” she asked the two had been together since childhood, to not be together just felt…strange and awkward. Steve was a bit shy after all and Darcy was basically his voice in awkward situations mostly involving women.   
“It’s not permitted that men and women stay in the same quarters, but Miss Lewis will only be a few rooms down with Miss Romanov and Miss Potts.” Amora explained to him Darcy turned to Steve   
“you have any problems you come get me.” Darcy warned him she gave him a big hug “I’ll make sure those guys pay if they pick on my little Stevie” she teased him ruffling his hair, Steve laughed and swatted her hands away like a child would before he took a deep breath and entered the room.  
The room was very plain, a bunk bed and a single bed with gray walls and a nightstand next to the single bed it held a picture of a man and a woman so Steve assumed the single bed was taken and from the looks of the top bunks messed up blankets someone was sleeping up there too. Steve tossed his bag at the end of the bottom bunk before he flopped down on the mattress and closed his eyes trying to relax. Things still felt weird and quiet without Darcy right next to him. Actually things were practically silent.  
Eerily silent, too silent.   
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Steve jumped a mile out of his bed flopping off the mattress as he looked up at a strange man hanging upside down off the top bunk where he had come from Steve didn’t know and frankly didn’t know  
“YOU RUINED IT!” The man cried whipping back the blanket to reveal an assortment of different kinds of feathers that must have once resembled the shape of birds with pictures of flags taped to them but now some of them were out of place  
“I had them all perfect! Do you know how long it took me to do this?! Who are you?!” he shouted at Steve, Steve stuttered out trying to get a word out but the guy pulled out some strange kind of goggles and then plucked a hair from the top of Steve’s head  
“never mind I’ll figure it out for myself.” The man scowled looking at the hair he muttered a few things before he turned and glared at him  
“No! No I will not be responsible for some asthmatic baby that gets sick every other week no! get your crap and get out!” the man shouted he grabbed Steve’s bag as Steve spluttered and tried to get a word in otherwise before Steve felt a hand on his shoulder  
“you messed up the bird didn’t you?” a second man with a towel around his waist asked before he sighed  
“Clint! What did I tell you about bugging the new guys and freaking people out?”  
“He started it-“  
“Ah! That’s enough!” the other man said walking around Steve before brandishing a bar of soap at the blonde as if it were a sword the one called Clint hissed before scrambling up to his bunk and hiding under the blankets letting out a cat like hiss.

The darker haired man turned to him with a kind smile as he readjusted his glasses  
“Don’t mind Clint he’s harmless usually. You must be the new guy, Rogers right?” He asked Steve gave a weak nod putting his bag on the floor carefully sliding it underneath the bed before he turned back to the curly haired man  
“Yeah uh how did you know?”  
“A chocolate brown haired girl down the hall warned me you’d be my most frequent patient and ‘I’d know you when I saw you’ “ the man explained with a small smile   
“I’m Doctor Bruce Banner, That up there is Clint Barton he’s a bit crazy but he’s pretty much harmless and thinks he’s a bird.” Bruce explained shaking hands with Steve who was still smiling at the fact that Darcy was still worried about him, still it probably wasn’t a coincidence that he had been put in the same room as the crews doctor.  
“Is it ok if I run a few tests and ask a few questions to make sure you’re…well as healthy as you can be?” Bruce asked him getting a medical bag out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:  
> Natasha - Audrey  
> Clint - Mole  
> Bruce - Sweet  
> Pepper - Marge  
> Amora - Helga  
> Schmidt - Rourke  
> Steve/Darcy - Milo
> 
> Sorry it took so long! my muse wasn't working for me then i came up with some ideas :) next chapter should be up soon! like possibly in a few hours


End file.
